


No More Pretending

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day!! Prompts: C'mere, It's you, it's always been you, Jack taking a nap, and Sam proposes. Four-in-one!This one is absolutely Explicit and has some very adult content.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	No More Pretending

She had almost died. Again. She had almost died again. And he was about 1,700 miles away and could do nothing to help her. He couldn’t just leave every time she got hurt. They weren’t married, so the Air Force wouldn’t care what they meant to each other unless they were. There were certain benefits and allowances given to joint service spouses. They were not spouses, so he had to sit and wait for phone calls from other people to let him know how she was doing.

But this time something was different. It was the way in which Colonel Mitchell was explaining it to him that it felt almost final. He felt he could no longer ignore his heart when it came to her. She really almost died this time. 

Mitchell was with her the whole time. He saw her wound and tried to fix her up the best he could. At least Mitchell got her back. He’d be grateful to him for the rest of his life.

He thought about all of the missed opportunities he and Sam have had over the years. He thought that after her dad died and he got transferred to DC, and she to Nevada, that things would have somehow worked out for them. But it just never happened. Sure they both still talked to each other. A lot, in fact. She always called him after being off-world, especially after the hard trips. This definitely counted as a hard trip. But at first she wasn’t even strong enough to call him. 

He desperately wanted to go to Colorado to see her. He decided he would just ask the President if he could go. Hayes knew he and Carter had history together. Just how much, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he was certain Hayes had a clue. So he called to make an appointment to talk to the President of the United States. 

At 9PM that Monday night, the President called him back. Jack explained what had happened with her injury, and how he wanted to take some time off to finally get things straight between him and Carter. He told him she’d been laid up for a good week now. Hayes understood, and allowed Jack two weeks to visit with Carter while she healed up, and to settle things between them once and for all. Hayes wished him good luck, and even authorized the use of the transports if a ship was in orbit.

…

Jack went straight home after his phone call. He packed a bag with nothing but civilian clothes. Work knew to get a hold of him through the SGC if they needed him, but other than that, he was not to be bothered. The Apollo was in orbit, and he called up Colonel Ellis and asked to be transported straight to the SGC. A few seconds later, Jack found himself standing inside the conference room of the SGC. 

At this late hour, no one was here. He walked down the stairs to the control room to find two duty personnel talking and drinking coffee. They both saw who was walking into the room and popped to attention quickly. Jack ordered them at ease, and started asking how everyone was doing. He let them know he was here for a few weeks, and was checking on things. He left the control room and went straight up to the infirmary.

He got up to the infirmary and checked in with the duty nurse. She smiled at him and welcomed him back. She escorted him to Sam’s bed. The nurse had to get Sam’s vitals, give her pain meds, and check her lines anyways. 

When he saw her, his stomach lurched. She looked so pale and so tiny laying there, even after one week of being back. She was hooked up to monitors, and an IV bag was nearly half empty. He wondered how many bags she had been through already. The nurse injected Sam with her pain meds, then took her blood pressure. She woke from sleep feeling the nurse start the pressure cuff. When she looked up and her eyes focused, she saw him standing there behind the nurse.

She looked at him with tired eyes. She couldn’t help the overwhelming emotions that invaded her heart. He stood there looking down on her with his deep, chocolate brown eyes. She could see the concern in his eyes. She could see the love in his eyes. 

That’s when she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears rolled down her face. She tried so hard to smile at him, but she was so tired she felt just the outer edges of her lips turn up. He noticed she couldn’t even smile all the way, and he choked up just watching her try. 

“Sir, hi, when did you get here?” she asked, her voice raspy and choppy.

“Uh, just now, thanks to Colonel Ellis,” he said softly.

The nurse left the space and pulled the drape all the way around them.

“I’ll be in the office if either of you need me,” she said, meaning she was leaving them alone.

“Thank you,” they both said in unison.

“You didn’t have to come,” Sam said, more tears falling.

He walked up to the side of her bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand and held it. He held her hand between both of his, his thumbs caressing whatever portion of her skin he could feel.

“Yes, I did. You know I had to come,” he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Years of emotion flowed through her. Years of longing and desire surfaced against her will. She was tired of fighting this. And if she was right, he was tired of fighting, too. Which is why he was really here with her. Now, alone at night after almost losing her.

“Jack?” she said more than asked, her voice cracking under the emotions. She was testing the waters of their relationship. Depending on how he replied would let her know his real intentions of being here with her now.

“Yes, Sam. It’s me,” and she knew right then that he was here for more than professional reasons. 

This time she did smile at him. Her eyes did light up a little more, even through the pain meds. She felt the world on her shoulders lighten a bit more, and she allowed herself to cry now. To really cry, not just letting a few tears trickle down her face. It was a happy cry, a relief cry of sorts. The realization of what was finally happening between them hit her. And she was not ashamed to let it all out.

“All these years. Sir. Jack, I feel I’ve wasted all of these years. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He continued to hold her hand. He pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, and he wiped her face with his thumb. He let his hand linger on her cheek, and she closed her eyes and rolled into his touch. This felt right to her.

“Get some sleep, OK? I’m going to stay in the VIP suite. I’m not leaving you,” he said, still with his palm on her cheek.

“OK,” she said, and he started to stand up. He looked down on her with those eyes. God, those eyes. 

She loved him. Without a doubt now, Samantha Carter knew she was absolutely in love with Jonathan O’Neill. For the first time in a very long time, Sam closed her eyes and was not afraid to dream.

…

The next morning Jack woke up and got ready for the day. He started by visiting General Landy and getting caught up on things. Landry knew exactly why Jack was here. In fact, it seemed the whole base knew why General O’Neill was here. But only his closest friends offered him words of wisdom and peppered in a few “it’s about time” comments. 

He left Landry’s office and headed up to the commissary to get something to eat when he ran right into Vala.

“Oh, well, hello, handsome,” she exclaimed, feigning falling into his arms in an overly dramatic fashion.

“Good morning, Vala. Nice to see you, too,” he said, gently pushing her off of him.

“You know, it’s about time you make things right with her. You two have issues,” she said, smiling up at him.

“ _ **I**_ have issues? Pot. Kettle. Black,” Jack said, pointing to her. 

“Yes, well, we all can’t be as forward as me, now, can we?” she said, running her fingers along his shoulder. 

He knew it was all just jokes with her. She had become a good friend to Sam. She wondered how much they actually talked about him over the past year or so. He’d been such an ass to just leave and not continue the talk they had after Jacob died. Looks like Sam regretted it too. He wasn’t wasting any more time. He had to know where he stood in her life.

He grabbed breakfast, and Daniel came in.

“Jack! I heard you were here. About damn time,” he said, sitting down with coffee and breakfast.

“Hello Daniel. Nice to see you, too. How are you? How are things with Vala?” he said, smirking at his younger friend.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Jack,” he smiled at him.

“Now you sound like me. It’s good to be back.”

They talked over breakfast, then Jack wanted to get straight back down to Sam. He grabbed her a glass of blue Jell-o on his way out. He rode the elevator down to level 21 from the Commissary on level 3. People got on and off the elevator on various floors during his journey south. They all glanced at him, and either just looked nervously, or said good morning to him. After being gone for about two years, it seems folks still recognized him, even in civilian clothes.

He finally got to level 21 and exited the car and walked to the infirmary. Sam already had the nurse attending to her, and Mitchell had stopped by to see her. He walked in with his blue Jell-o and Mitchell looked up and smiled at him.

“Well, I guess the rumors are true. Good morning and welcome back, sir,” he said, extending his hand to Jack.

Jack shook his hand, but was looking at Sam. 

“I hear you were the one who saved her life. Thank you,” Jack said to Mitchell.

“Yes sir, and you’re welcome, but I’d have done it for anyone of them. Well, I will leave you two alone then. Nice to see you again, Colonel Carter,” he said, then turned to leave the infirmary.

Jack looked at Sam, and felt the room disappear around them. She was his only focus right now. She looked back at him with the same wonder and fascination she has had since he has known her.

“Whatcha got there, sir?” she asked.

“Just a little something I figured would brighten your morning up a little more,” he said.

“You mean brighten more than just you being here?” she said. 

The look that she gave him paralyzed him. She must have remembered last night.

“So, you were really awake and remember last night?” he asked.

“I do remember. C’mere.”

He loved that she used a phrase he has used so many times to comfort her. He sat on the edge of her bed and handed her the Jell-o. She took it and dug in right away. She closed her eyes as the artificially colored and flavored dessert touched her lips, and she let out a moan of pleasure. He knew the sound she made was referring to the Jell-o, but he imagined a time where he could find out if he could make her moan like that.

“Thank you. This is a great treat. Cam made macaroons and they were awful. This is way better than macaroons,” she smiled at him as she took another bite of Jell-o.

She finished her dessert and handed him the empty glass. He put it on the table behind him. He took her hand again, and she just stared down at their hands.

“Sir, why are you really here?” she asked, not quite able to meet his eyes.

“Jack. Remember, you called me Jack. I’m in civilian clothes and I’m on leave. Well, mostly on leave. Right now, I’m not a General. You haven’t been in my direct reporting chain for almost two years now, Sam. You know why I am here.”

“But do I? Do I really know?” she asked, finally able to meet his eyes. She felt his thumb caressing her skin along the inside of her wrist.

“I think we have some things to talk about,” he said with his deep, gruff voice, gazing into her eyes.

Her insides turned to goo. He always had this magic power over her that turned her insides into goo. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She didn’t want his hand to leave her wrist. This is what she has wanted for almost ten years now. And he was right in front of her, looking like he wanted the same things.

“Ya, uh, I guess we do,” she said softly. “I should be out of here by tomorrow,” she added.

“Would you like to go up to my cabin? It will be much more private. I can ask Doctor Lam if you are OK to travel,” his eyes sparkled as he mentioned the cabin.

“I would love to go, Jack,” she said, smiling, “but if I can’t, then would you like to stay at my place?” Her question wasn’t purely suggestive as it was out of convenience for him. Having him stay on base or in a hotel was simply silly at this point.

“You betcha I would,” he said excitedly. “Why don’t I go talk to Lam, and I’ll be right back.”

He got up and took his hand from her wrist. She watched him let go and immediately felt his warmth leave her. He watched her as she looked at her wrist and smiled.

“Don’t worry. If our talks go as well as I think they will, there will be plenty more of that for you. And much more,” he added as he left her bedside, again leaving her in a big pile of goo.

…

Doctor Lam did not want Sam traveling so far so soon after her surgery. They agreed on a future visit to his cabin when she was back up and running at full capacity. So the next day, he drove her home in her car. He helped her inside. She motioned that she wanted to sit on her couch. He sat her down, then went to put his bag in her guest room. 

She laid her head back and relaxed at finally being home. He came back out and joined her in the living room.

“You need anything?” he asked her.

“Just want to talk. So why are you here? I need to know,” she said, turning her head to him.

“Sam, I should have said something more before I left for DC. I knew you were upset with me. I should have just come out and said it, but all of these years I was waiting on you to give me a sign that it was OK.”

“What exactly do you mean? What sign?” she asked, reaching for his hand. 

He took her hand in his, and scooted closer to her. She sat herself up taller and turned towards him, looking inquisitively at him, waiting to hear his reply.

“This,” he said, and took her wrist in his grip and lightly caressed her skin.

“And this,” he took his other hand and cupped her face with his palm, and then lightly feathered his fingers along her jawline to her chin.

“And finally, this,” he leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers.

Her eyes closed at all of the sensations he was giving her. Her body flushed with warmth at finally feeling him against her skin. She didn’t want this to end. Her tongue slowly reached out to trace the edges of his lips. At her urging, he opened his mouth and welcomed her in.

He was kissing her. After all this time, he finally made the move he wanted to make for so long. She felt amazing under his touch. This kiss was slow and purposeful. He was doing everything he could to not hurt her side. He finally pulled back and held his forehead to hers.

Their eyes were still closed, and he just held the back of her head with one hand, and her wrist with his other. One of her hands rested in a fist in his shirt, not quite willing to let him go. She was the first to say something.

“Jack,” she breathed out, opening her eyes to find his eyes already open and looking at her.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

“We really are dumb, aren’t we?” she asked jokingly.

“I suppose we are,” he sat back a little and stroked her hair with his hand. His gaze became very serious.

“Sam, I can’t do this anymore with you. The pretending that nothing is going on between us. You scared me this time. You really, really scared me. I love you. I have loved you for far longer than I can even remember. I’ve wanted to be a part of your life almost since I met you. But I need to know how you feel about me. Before this goes any further, I need to know, what do you want?” he asked her.

Sam thought about that for a moment. She stared into his eyes. She missed this. She missed him. She knew she loved him. She knew she was too stubborn for her own good. Her dad even told her to screw the regs and just be happy. Although right now, the regs really don’t apply because she is not his direct report. He was right about that. So, what did she want? It seemed there was only one thing left for them to do.

“I can’t do this anymore, either,” she whispered. She paused before continuing.

“I feel I have wasted so many years. Years of not loving you. Years of making the wrong decision when the right decision was standing in front of me the whole time. I love you. I never stopped, even when I was trying to make a life for myself with someone else, it was always you who I loved. It’s you, Jack. It’s always been you.”

“If I had known that kissing you would bring out the truth, I should have done this years ago,” he said, touching her cheek again. 

They were still sitting close on her couch. He stood them up, and looked in her eyes asking if this was OK. She barely nodded her head, and began to kiss him again. He slowly walked them back to her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. When he removed her shirt, he stared at her beautiful body, but carefully ran his hand along the dressing that covered her stitches. 

“It’s fine. The stitches come out in two days. Just be gentle with me,” she said, staring into his dark eyes. Eyes so full of love and passion.

“Gentle is the only way I want our first time to go,” he said, claiming her mouth again.

He removed the rest of her clothing, and then took time to look at her naked body. His Sam. This was happening.

“You are so beautiful, Sam,” he said, reaching around to run his hands down her back.

“Well I am at a disadvantage here. You see, I’ve already seen you with your shirt off. I want to see the rest of you,” she pleaded with seductive eyes.

He removed his pants and boxers and stood before her. She eventually let her eyes travel from his eyes, to his neck, to his chest, and finally, to him. She put her hands on his hips, eliciting a hiss from his lips. 

“Nice,” she said gruffly.

This was the first time they were touching each other intimately, and they both wanted to take their time. She reached a hand down between his legs and then back up and let her fingers feather his balls. She ran the back of her hand from his base to his head, then softly gripped him in her palm. She stroked him a few times, and ran her thumb along his split at the top. He had to grab her wrist to stop her movements along his shaft.

“Sam. This will end up embarrassing me if you continue that,” he whispered in her ear, then leaned back and smiled at her and kissed her again.

Sam walked backwards onto her bed. She scooted back and made room for him. He laid beside her and ran his hand up and down her abdomen, from her neck, down over her breast, down her belly to her hip. He ran his fingers across her leg to the inside, and then let his fingers find her folds. He wanted to memorize her body. 

She gasped and inhaled when she felt his touch. 

“I can’t count how many times I have dreamed of this moment,” she whispered to him. 

He leaned down to kiss her deeply, as he let his fingers probe her and found her warmth. He dipped his fingers inside of her. He grunted loudly as he felt her for the first time. She moaned deeply into his mouth under his gentle touch, a sound that was very similar to the sound she made when she put the Jell-o in her mouth. Score one for me, he thought.

“Me too, Sam. Me, too,” he continued to massage her bundle between her legs.

After a few minutes, Sam needed more.

“Jack, I want you inside me. Please.”

He removed his hand from inside of her. He put his fingers into his mouth and tasted her. He smiled.

“You taste wonderful. I can’t wait to taste the real thing,” he said, moving his body over hers.

He made sure her side was OK. He laid on her with his elbows supporting most of his weight. He stared down at her beneath him. 

“Sam,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled up at him, not believing this moment was finally happening.

“So, this is happening,” she said to him, lifting her hips to him so he’d know what she was talking about.

“Oh, this is so about to be happening. You OK?” he asked softly.

“I’m more than OK, Jack. But I won’t be OK if you don’t start doing something,” she said smartly and giggled. He laughed back.

“I kind of like your giggles now,” he said kissing her again.

“MMmm. And now I get to use your sidearm,” she said into his mouth.

He reached down between them and placed himself into her warmth. Her eyes went wide, and she let out a long breath as he entered her and slowly brought his hips down to hers. She rotated her hips up a little bit so she could fully sheath him inside of her. The feeling and sensation was overwhelming after all these years of waiting.

He dropped his forehead to hers, not able to move right away in fear that this would be over before it began. Her emotions were high, and a few tears escaped her eyes, realizing they were finally together. Countless times over the years she wanted this to happen with him. But duty and honor and her love for the damn regulations overpowered her own desires. But not anymore. Now she was his. Now they could enjoy everything the other had to offer.

He slowly began moving in and out of her warm body. He took his time and stayed in the moment. She was amazing. She felt so good around him. He looked into her eyes as he moved. What he saw made him love her even more. The look she was giving him was the same look he had seen from her many times over the years. 

He wondered how long she had been in love with him. As long as he had loved her? Does it matter now? Right now she was loving him and trusting him with her body and her soul. 

Everything that made her who she is was now entrusted to him to care for and protect. All that is him was given freely to her. There were no more barriers between them. They belonged to each other.

“Jack,” she cried out as she shattered under him a few minutes later. 

He slowed down, but pressed in deeper, as he rode out her convulsions. When it passed, she lifted her hips and moved faster, letting him know it was his turn. He didn’t take his eyes off of her as she carried him over a few minutes after she came. He buried his head into her neck and cried out her name. He rocked gently a few more times walking out his own orgasm. He kissed her neck and then propped himself back up on his elbows. 

He smiled down at her. He kissed her again, and wondered if he’d ever be able to stop kissing her now.

“You OK?” he asked, kissing a tear away from her cheek.

“I’m fine. I do want you to stay on top of me a little longer, but my side,” she said. He understood. 

“Don’t move,” he said. He got up gently from her and kissed her as he withdrew from her warmth. He went into her ensuite and ran some warm water. He got a washcloth and dampened it. 

He returned to her still laying on the bed, and opened her legs up. He wiped her down, making sure to try to get as much of his DNA out of her as he could. This was the messier part of sex, and he’d rather not have either one of them laying in a wet spot. 

“You are incredibly beautiful, Sam,” he said.

She found his attention and cleaning up afterwards rather erotic. No one had ever attended to her like this before. She found that she liked having his fingers inside of her trying to clean up. She trusted this man like no other.

“I love you,” she said.

He returned to the bed with her and laid on the side opposite of her wound. He covered them up and he snuggled into her side. He kissed her shoulder and she turned to him as much as she could. He laid his palm on her hip.

He was so affectionate now. She had desired his touches over the years. She had longed to kiss him and feel him for so long. Had she known this side of him before, she probably would have asked to be transferred a long time ago. She laughed at herself for being so stubborn. She knew exactly what had to happen with them now. To her, there was no other choice.

“Marry me,” she said.

“What?” he almost yelled.

“Marry me, Jack. That is what I want. There’s no waiting period or blood work required in Colorado. We can go tomorrow. If we want witnesses, we can grab Vala and Daniel.”

Jack thought about this. She was right, afterall. She was always right. But, she was missing one small detail.

“Alright, but what about rings? What about me getting down on one knee?” he asked with twinkling eyes.

“One of us had to make the move. I guess I beat you to it,” she said, smiling and leaning into him a little more. She put her hand on his face and held him.

He took her head in both of his hands now, and kissed her passionately for a while. He stopped kissing her and put his cheek against her cheek. He whispered in her ear.

“I love you, _wife_ ,” he said, playing with the word ‘wife’, seeing how she’d react.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. She smiled her big smile that lights up his world.

“I love you, _husband_. Now, let’s get something to eat and find some clothes to wear tomorrow to our wedding.”

…

Wednesday morning at 1030, at the El Paso County Courthouse, Samatha Carter and Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill were married. They were now officially husband and wife. They were joined by Daniel, Vala, Cam, and Teal’c. 

Sam ended up wearing a dark blue pant suit that brought out the blue in her eyes. Jack had on black pants, topped with a light blue button down shirt and a sport coat. They complimented each other as usual. They would worry about rings and other things at a later date if they felt like it. All that mattered now was making this official.

The six of them went out to eat lunch at The Broadmoor. Jack picked up the bill for them all. Vala made the newlyweds take pictures with the picturesque backgrounds that the property had surrounding it. The two of them returned to Sam's house.

“This is going to be good, Jack. This is going to be very good. We should do our paperwork this week. I’d like to come visit you in DC. Can we go to the cabin now?” she kept asking questions so he finally covered her mouth with his.

“I am looking forward to all of that. But now, rest. You are still healing.”

And with those final words, after a wonderful day of their new beginning, they both relaxed into their embrace. They collapsed into Sam’s bed and fell asleep.

She woke up to a small snore and didn’t know if it was her or her husband who made the noise. ‘ _Husband_ , she thought. _My dad would be proud_. She wished he was still here to see them.

She looked at the man she held in her arms. General Jack O’Neill was her husband. He laid in her bed, taking a nap next to her. She watched him sleep against her body. She was happy. She was finally happy. A while later, he woke up and looked at his wife. They made love to each other again. And again. Then made plans to go to his cabin.


End file.
